pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodore Tugboat 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Crash Bandicoot 1" franchise. Cast *Crash Bandicoot - Theodore Tugboat *Tawna Bandicoot - Rebecca (Theodore Tugboat) *Aku Aku - Truro (Theodore Tugboat) *Papu Papu - Clayton (Theodore Tugboat) *Ripper Roo - Bedford (Theodore Tugboat) *Koala Kong - Canso Colossus (Theodore Tugboat) *Pinstripe Potoroo - Zorran (TUGS) *Doctor Nitrus Brio - Bobby (Theodore Tugboat) *Doctor Neo Cortex - Oliver (Theodore Tugboat) *and more Movie Used *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) Footage Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision TUGS Footage *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) *Star Wars Episode 9: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) Gallery Theodore Tugboat.jpg|Theodore Tugboat as Crash Bandicoot RebeccaHeader.jpg|Rebecca as Tawna Bandicoot TheodoreVisitsCeilidhsCove4Truro.jpg|Truro as Aku Aku HarbourCraneHeader.jpg|Clayton as Papu Papu MrBedfordUnsafeShip.jpg|Bedford as Ripper Roo Guysborough'sGarbage46.png|Canso Colossus as Koala Kong Zorran - TUGS Photobook Picture.jpg|Zorran as Pinstripe Potoroo BobbyBarge.png|Bobby as Dr. Nitrus Brio Oliver the Vast.jpg|Oliver the Vast as Dr. Neo Cortex Voice Cast (English) *Theodore Tugboat - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Rebecca - Microsoft Mary *Truro - Radar Overseer Guy *Clayton - Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) *Bedford - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Canso Colossus - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Zorran - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Bobby - Robosoft 3 (+10) *Oliver the Vast - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Narrator - Mike in Stadium *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Theodore Tugboat - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Rebecca - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Truro - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Clayton - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Bedford - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Canso Colossus - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Zorran - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Bobby - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Oliver the Vast - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bandicoot-1-psx-gamerip-) *01 - naughty dog logo *02 - opening movie *03 - mapMB *04 - n. sanity beach (near beach) *05 - n. sanity beach *06 - n. sanity beach (interior) *07 - invincible aku aku *08 - stage cleared *09 - jungle rollers, rolling stones *10 - bonus round (tawna) *11 - the great gate, native fortress *12 - boulders, boulder dash *13 - upstream, up the creek *14 - papu papu *15 - bonus round (n. brio) *16 - hog wild, whole hog *17 - ripper roo *18 - the lost city, sunset vista *19 - temple ruins *20 - bonus round (cortex) *21 - road to nowhere, the high road *22 - koala kong *23 - heavy machinery *24 - cortex power *25 - generator room *26 - toxic waste *27 - pinstripe *28 - slippery climb *29 - lights out, jaws of darkness, fumbling in the dark *30 - nitrus brio *31 - the lab *32 - the great hall, alternate ending theme *33 - dr. neo cortex Boss Battles (Sound Effects) (Theodore Tugboat vs Clayton) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav (reverse) *rifle.wav *blaster.wav *saberout.wav (Theodore Tugboat vs Bedford) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saber.wav *saberswg.wav *saberout.wav (reverse) *rifle.wav *blaster.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav (Theodore Tugboat vs Canso Colossus) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *saberout.wav *saber.wav *saberswg.wav *saberout.wav (reverse) (Theodore Tugboat vs Zorran) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *wlkrshrt2.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcejump02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saber.wav *saberswg.wav *saberout.wav (reverse) *blaster.wav *rifle.wav (Theodore Tugboat vs Bobby) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *saberout.wav (reverse) (Theodore Tugboat vs Oliver the Vast) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *wlkrshrt2.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcejump02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) Boss Battles (Soundtrack) (Theodore Tugboat vs Clayton) (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bandicoot-1-psx-gamerip-) *14 - papu papu (Theodore Tugboat vs Bedford) (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bandicoot-1-psx-gamerip-) *17 - ripper roo (Theodore Tugboat vs Canso Colossus) (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bandicoot-1-psx-gamerip-) *22 - koala kong (Theodore Tugboat vs Zorran) (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bandicoot-1-psx-gamerip-) *27 - pinstripe (Theodore Tugboat vs Bobby) (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bandicoot-1-psx-gamerip-) *30 - nitrus brio (Theodore Tugboat vs Oliver the Vast) (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bandicoot-1-psx-gamerip-) *33 - dr. neo cortex Trains Used Mr. Central Star No. 92214.jpg|Central Star No. 92214 Nos. 47357 and 80098.jpg|No. 47357 and No. 80098 Whitehead No. 1163.jpg|Whitehead No. 1163 Trivia *Theodore Tugboat will be carrying a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Clayton will be carrying a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bedford will be carrying four lightsabers like two blue lightsabers and two green lightsabers, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Canso Colossus will be carrying two red lightsabers, that will carry the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Zorran will be carrying a yellow lightsaber and a black double-bladed saber staff, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bobby will be carrying a red double-bladed saber, that will carry the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Oliver will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engine on the train that Theodore pilots will be Central Star No. 92214, a British Railways Standard Class 9F 2-10-0 Heavy Freight engine, which, being used on such Express trains like The Pines Express, will be carrying a red headboard on its head, two headlamps on its buffer beam, a chime whistle, and hauling one red coach and three red and yellow coaches. *The passing engines on the other trains will be a Jinty 0-6-0 Tank Engine No. 47357 piloting No. 80098, a British Railways Class 4mt 2-6-4 Tank Engine, and hauling some red coaches, and Whitehead No. 1163 hauling a freight train. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Crash Bandicoot Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming